PS343
/ |title_ja=VS ミツハニー |title_ro=VS Mitsuhoney |image=PS343.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=30 |number=343 |location=Floaroma Town Floaroma Meadow Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop Valley Windworks |prev_round=A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium |next_round=Belligerent Bronzor }} / (Japanese: VS ミツハニー VS or 花畑と甘い蜜 and ) is the 343rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and wake up to their beeping of the Pokédexes, which means that must be near them at the front door. Platinum announces that Floaroma Town is their next destination. As they arrive, they admire the vast field of flowers blooming everywhere. Diamond and his sniff something, and run off in that direction, knocking down a tree before they start licking the honey off of it. Pearl follows, warning Diamond that he is entering private property. Then, a young girl comes up and cries because they destroyed her precious tree that she had taken great care of. She had spread honey on the tree trunk because she wanted the of the flower field to have it. Suddenly a swarm of wild Combee fly up and sting the boys. Fearing that Platinum would make fun of them if she saw this, Pearl sends Chatler to tell her to stay in the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. Diamond and Pearl then joke about Poké Balls to cheer the girl up as an apology. The girl laughs, but is reluctant to forgive them. She explains that her father is going to come back soon and meet her at the tree. Then, her father's floats in the sky to their direction, tired and worn out from carrying a tattered lab coat. The girl gets worried and says that her father is working at Valley Windworks. As the girl, Diamond, and Pearl go off to check things out, Platinum finds them and notices the girl crying. After Pearl explains where they were going, Platinum silently admires them for helping someone they just met by chance. As they arrive at Valley Windworks, the girl becomes frightened by the unusually strong gusts of wind that the station converts into electricity. When they realize that the doors are locked, Pearl has Chimler burn down the lock. Once the door opens, a creeps up in front of them. Major events * , , and arrive at Floaroma Town. * Diamond is attacked by after knocking down a girl's tree. * Diamand, Pearl, and Platinum go to Valley Windworks to help look for a little girl's father. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * * Valley Windworks manager's daughter Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mars's) * (Valley Windworks manager's) * (multiple) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, calls the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop the "Pick a Peck of Flowers Shop". In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Mitsuhoney - Cánh đồng hoa và mật ong ngọt ngào }} de:Kapitel 343 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS343 zh:PS343